How Yoh Broke Me
by KrazynKuki
Summary: -Originally The Unwanted Switch- Yoh is Shaman King now, but with the new Shamn King comes new changes. Yoh isn't what he used to be and neither is Hao. SemeYohxUkeHao. This story was made for Seme-Yoh fans.
1. How it Started

I know and I'm sorry but I really had a new idea for this story so I want you to read and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Shaman King.

* * *

Yoh had truly changed, not changed as in he's more built and more seme to me any every way change. It's just that he not as lazy as he used to be, he's lazy just not like he used to be. His eyes are what really changed. They were so dark, loving but cold, it's a if I was looking at myself, a mirror. That's what I always wanted, for Yoh to be like me, yet when I look at him I can't help but get this feeling. A feeling that haven't felt in a long time. To realize only now that that feeling was fear, it was shocking to say the least.

He gave up his friends, his spirit gaurdian, and his best friend, the human, to achieve one single goal.

Ever since he had gotten rid of Opacho, Spirit of Fire, and my powers, I never would have thought that Yoh's most truthful intention was to break me. Was it weird that I could never read Yoh's thoughts as clearly as I could read others? Was it foolish of me to have brushed it off as nothing when Yoh was planning something for my demise?

My heart, my will, my soul. He wanted me broken, because in my search for a shaman only world I had refused to give him the one thing that _I_ truly needed.

To never be alone again.

I guess that's why he broke me, the great Asakura Hao.

Yoh broke me.

It started with that girl, his ex-fiance. What did Anna do to Yoh for him to have been so angry? I don't know, to be honest I could care less about that woman. Even though I truly hated that woman I could not help but stare. The way Yoh beat that girl it struck something something that should have told me to leave, runaway, or even better kill myself for that would have been a perfect means to escape. But even that would not have stopped Yoh especially since he is Shaman King now.

It all happened so quickly and it only took one year, you would think that _I _would have lasted longer than that but I didn't.

Anna.

He beat her so savagely, the hatred that burned in his eyes, the betrayal that burned in hers. Why did I feel such pity for her, why did I feel so bad. Was it because he pulled out a rope and tied her to the tree outside. Was it the way he hung her from her neck forcing her to gag and cry in reflex. Maybe it was the way he made the short human, who had come with her, watch as he screamed for Yoh to stop. That human blamed me for the way Yoh beat Anna asking what _I_ had done to Yoh.

I wanted them both to die, yet I did not because I felt... _pity_. I don't know why I felt this way or why _I _wanted Yoh to stop. He looked at me standing in the doorway with an over sized button up that stopped at my thigh and no pants. I was his faithful uke then and I was glad that he wanted me in the end. The way he looked at me, _'dressed as my wife should'_ as he would put it. I am his Shaman Queen after all. Maybe that's why he did it, why he had beaten that girl. And I was happy for that one minute that he would do this for me. Yet that girl was not important.

He didn't need to do it yet he did it anyway, and I had to rethink those words he said to me that day.

"I do this for you."

That's what he said before setting the girl aflame, and I stared as those red flames turned blue before extinguishing to leave her laying in a crumpled breathless heap before he sent her home in a flash of yellow. To burn ones soul was a simple message that I did not see to until the end.

One thing I do know is that I ran upstairs, feeling that feeling that I had not felt in a long time, fifteen thousand years to be exact.

Why? That I did not know.

Yoh's POV

When I finished Anna off I watched Hao run up the stairs and slam the bedroom door. I knew I had to go get him and explain, for the hundreth times since I have been with him, what I did. I sighed as I went up the stairs to get him.

"Hao, Hao let me in this is the big bad Yoh. Let me in or I'll blow the house down." I laughed waiting for a response my lazy smile spreading as usual.

"... that's not funny Yoh. Do you really thinks that's okay? What if your friends come over here pointing their fingers in my face?" Hao demanded opening the door in the process.

"They won't, want to know why? Because I'll do them the way I did Anna, and if that doesn't work then off with their heads." I say laughing lazily. I knew my eyes had darkened because Hao gives me a bewildered look staring longer than nessacery.

"Yoh, what's happened to you? This isn't like you at all. Maybe I should tell the patch council or have you chopped their heads off too?" Hao asked anger rising in his voice.

"No actually I had them return to America and stay. I told them not to bother me either, besides," I say watching his reaction slowly morph into a a confused sadness. "They will know what happened to Anna in time." I finish reaching out and pulling him into a french kiss. He yanks away and gives me a hard look.

"Hao, you should know better than to say no. It can and will get you in a lot of trouble." I walk over to the bed and laid down. I unbottened my shirt as I listened to his confused ramble.

I swear, Hao really just didn't get it. None of them did. The old Yoh they all knew is gone or better yet he never existed to begin with. I got tired of pretending a long time ago or better to say the day Hao refused me.

"Hao," I call out softly. He looks at me a tear sliding down his cheek. Hao didn't notice the change I placed within him. If he did he would notice that when his tear hit the floor it turned into a red pearl, that I will put into the box on the bed stand. A dark red and orange box that he never pays any attention to when he goes to sleep. He walks over to the bed and slides his shirt to the floor. I pull him into the bed and kiss him from head to toe. I pull him under me and slowly caress him until he started moaning to my every touch.

" Hao." I say again.

" What?" he says pulling me into another kiss.

" Do you love me?" I ask ready to laugh at the look on his face.

"Do you want this or not," he remarks snidely.

"Yes, but I want to know if you love me." I tell him while rubbing against him making it hard for him to answer.

"Yes! Yoh, please stop that and do it already!" He yelled gripping me hard just the way I like it.

"Okay " I say grabbing the lube from the night stand. I worm one finger in watching him hiss and squirm. Then I put in the last two as he started rubbing his erection against me. I position myself before thrusting in. He bucked pushing back against me.

I swear that it felt so good that I started to get rough thrusting in and out violently as he screamed. I threw his legs over my shoulders as I rammed into his prostate making him scream even louder. It was then that he started fighting me and pushing me out making for a tight squeeze. So I reached between our bodies and stroked forcing his tense body to relax and take what I had to give him until we both came together. I always enjoyed it on the rough side mainly to deliver the pain Hao had once to many delivered to me.

"Hao," I say calming down slightly.

"What?"

"You know I love you right?" I ask I know the answer is plain and that he is used to saying this phrase everytime we make love, rough love.

"Yes Yoh and I love you too." Hao replied before drifting off.

I looked at him. He is so peaceful in his sleep, it's a peace I want to last for eternity.

"I love you more than you think Hao, you just don't see it yet." I say before I fall asleep too.

* * *

I know I know. But tell me what you think.

Review Please.


	2. The New Friend: Yuki

Im sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I have updated now so don't be mad.

Thank you!

_It__alic- Everyone's thoughts  
_**_  
_**

* * *

Hao dozed slightly as his brother cooked dinner for the night. Yoh had been cooking ever since he had dropped Opacho off at school, and now its nearing 5pm. Right when he was about to close his eyes Yoh called him from the kitchen. Grumpily Hao rubbed his eyes and walked rather slowly to the kitchen. Once inside Hao gave his brother a tired look.

"Don't look at me like that." Yoh stated frying the rice in the pan. Yoh placed the pan onto the stove and turned it off. "Finish the rest, I'm going to get Opacho from his after school program."

Hao rolled his eyes and nodded. "Sure. Why are you cooking so much anyways?" He asked washing his hands and pulling out a knife to cut the chicken. "There's only three of us in this house that need food in their stomach unless you want us all to become fat."

Yoh nodded his head not caring to Hao's last sentence. "We're having a guest over."

Hao stopped chopping to look at his brother. So that explains the extreme shopping they did yesterday, but who was this important to get a grand feast and in his home no doubt. Hao sighed as he resumed chopping waiting for Yoh to continue. When he received no reply he glanced at Yoh.

"Who is _it_?" Hao asked impatiently.

"You'll see." Yoh replied as he opened the front door, "Just finish cooking."

Hao nodded and turned his attention back to the chicken. "See you when you get back then."

Yoh smiled and blew Hao a kiss and walked out shutting the door behind him. Hao stared at the chopped pieces as he registered Yoh's words. For some reason Hao had a bad feeling something was going to happen, warning bells did not go off for no reason.

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX

Yoh walked into the school and headed for the main office. Once there Yoh tapped his fingers across the front desk before calling out to the noisy woman on the phone.

"Excuse me, I'm here to get Opacho."

The woman looked at him and smiled, raising her finger she eagerly ended her call and turned her full attention to him. "Are you Mr. Asakura?"

Yoh nodded. The woman rose from her seat and headed for the intercom. Looking it over she flipped a switch and made a call requesting Opacho. Yoh smiled when he heard Opacho shout from the other side calling for him. The woman returned to her seat and smiled to him.

"She will bring him to you shortly. You can wait there if you like." she said pointing to a couch near the desk.

Yoh shook his head and leaned against the counter. Yoh wasn't sure what he would do with Opacho, but he would have to do something with him. Hao cared to much for this child. He closed his eyes as the woman's thoughts filled his head.

_'My he is very handsome.'_

Yoh lifted an eyebrow at the compliment replying quietly to himself.** 'Thank you.'**

_'I wonder how old he is?'_

**'Seventeen.'**

_'Maybe he's single?'_

**'Nope.' **

_'I wonder if he's dating. __If he is, I bet his girlfriend is very beautiful.'_

**'Yes _he_ is very beautiful.' **

_'Then again if he is single maybe I have a chance now.'_

**_'No, you don't, you are way too old, but good luck trying though.'_**

"Excuse me sir, but may I ask how old you are?" the woman asked.

"Hmm. Old enough to pick up kids from school." Yoh said evading the question, he didn't like lying no more than his brother did. It's not like he had a reason to lie it just that now was not the time to tell this woman her age. Then again it won't matter in the future anyways.

"Oh, well I was wondering, are you dating anyone right now?"

"Hm... I wouldn't call it dating, we're actually married now."

"Oh, well I bet she is very lucky to get a guy like you." The woman praised somewhat upset that the man in front of her had already been claimed.

"You mean _he_, and yes he's very lucky to get a guy like me." Yoh replied smiling lazily.

"He? O-o-oh you mean,... I'm sorry...I- I assumed you were,... well forgive me. I-I- should not have been prying." The woman stuttered amazed.

"It's okay. You never know unless you asked." Yoh stated simply and sat up off the counter as a woman walked in with Opacho. "Thanks for the small talk, Ms..."

"Welson. My name is Ms. Welson." the woman blushed out.

Yoh smiled and waved as he took Opacho's hand and walked out. Once the pair was outside Yoh leaned against the gates waiting. He was expecting someone important to show up and take them back home.

Opacho looked at him curiously. "Are we waiting for someone Yoh-sama?"

Yoh looked down at him and nodded. "Yes, this person is a surprise for Hao. How was your first day at school?"

The young child nodded before talking too excitedly and too fast causing Yoh to laugh. "Amazing I take it?"

"Yes, Opacho likes going to school. Can Opacho go again?"

Yoh nodded, maybe Opacho can be the adopted son he always wanted. Only problem with this was that Opacho was way too dependant on Hao. Looks like some mind worping will be needed for this one.

After ten minutes of waiting a a dark blue sports car approached and pulled to a stop right in front of Yoh. Yoh smiled as the windows rolled down to reveal a white haired and icy- dark blue eyed teen with pale skin sitting in the back seat. The boy smiled sweetly as he looked at Yoh.

"Long time no see." The boy greeted as he unlocked the door.

"Hey Yuki, how have you been?" Yoh asked as he placed Opacho in the seat before climbing in next to him.

"Well and you?" Yuki replied.

"Same. Yuki, this is Opacho the young boy I adopted." Yoh said pointing to Opacho who hopped excitedly in his seat.

"Hi there, nice to meet you." Yuki said as he nodded to the driver to start driving.

"Hello, are you Yoh- sama's friend?" Opacho asked.

Yuki nodded.

Yoh looked Yuki over as he chatted with Opacho. The boy hadn't changed a bit, none at all. Lifting an eyebrow, Yoh inspected the clothing Yuki had on, which consist of a white button up with black slacks. The boy's shoes were on the floor of the car while his feet were in the seat. Yoh knew well that his friend haven't lost not a single touch to his devious trait. Yes he looked innocent but that did not mean he was, and that is exactly why the teen before him was here and after such a long time too.

"Are you a shaman like Yoh- sama too?" Opacho asked happily.

"Yes I am. My guardian is the spirit of water." Yuki said pointing to a crystal dagger on the floor by his shoes. "His name is Yume, but I call him Blue sometimes."

"Opacho would say that is weird to nickname a spirit after a color, but Hao-sama nicknamed his spirit Red, and that's a color too." Opacho stated thoughtfully. "So Opacho is okay with it. Does Hao- sama know about you?"

Yuki shook his head. "I'm a surprise."

"He will be living with us from now on." Yoh said smiling slightly.

"Does Yuki- sama have no where to live?" Opacho asked.

"Of course I do, but my parents don't like the fact that I'm a shaman. They think I'm a freak." Yukistated eyes narrowing at his own words. Yuki lowered one of his legs so that his foot rested on the floor.

"That and the fact that you wouldn't stop being a bad ass." Yoh said causing Opacho to look at him, and Yuki to laugh.

Opacho looked at him. "Oh, Opacho is sorry. Opacho did not mean to make you sad. Are you sad?"

"It's okay, I'm not sad. Just angry that their minds can be so narrow is all. That's why I'm staying with Yoh, you and Hao." Yuki shifted as the car came to a halt.

"We're home." Yoh said unlocking his door.

Yuki slipped his feet into his shoes and stepped out of the car. Opacho hopped out as Yuki and Yoh grabbed bags from the trunk and waved the driver out. Yoh lifted an eyebrow as the driver stepped out of the car and flew off using spirit control. Opacho looked at Yuki with a questioning look.

"It's my car." Yuki stated simply. "He'll come back when ever I need him. Besides, I can drive."

Opacho nodded, as they all headed to the front door. Yoh unlocked the door and stepped in placing the bags on the floor. Kicking off his shoes he walked into the kitchen to find Hao sitting on the counter reading a book the food cooked and set out on the table. Yoh pulled Hao off the counter and placed a kiss on his lips sliding his tongue in to taste Hao. When Hao gave a satisfied moan Yoh pulled away and nuzzled his neck.

"Welcome home." Hao whispered as Yoh kissed his neck.

"I have a surprise for you." Yoh whispered back against Hao's neck his breath sending tingles down Hao's spine.

"What is it?" Hao asked breath catching as Yoh ran his hands across his hardened cloth nipples.

"Come see." Yoh replied stopping his advances and grabbing Hao's hand.

Hao followed Yoh into the dining area and their awaiting guest. Right when they stepped through the doorway, Opacho hopped up and hugged Hao who was paying him no attention but staring at the boy sitting on the couch. Hao lifted an eyebrow as he inspected the boy sitting on the couch. He had white hair that stopped at the small of his back, icy- dark blue eyes and pale skin, not dangerous pale, but pale. He was clad in a white silk button up and black slacks, no socks but his shoes were obviously by the front door. Hao stared at the boy who caught his gaze, his eyes glinted as he smirked devilishly. Hao cocked his head to the side as the boy looked away towards Yoh who was smirking also.

"Yoh, who is this?" Hao asked.

Yoh smiled. "Yuki, Hao. Hao, Yuki."

"Hello." Yuki greeted.

Hao nodded. "Friend?"

"Yes. He'll be staying with us from now on." Yoh responded guiding Hao to the couch. "He will be personally helping me with certain activities."

Hao looked towards Yuki again and frowned when he winked. "Flirt much?"

Yuki smiled. "Yes. You are cute you know, Yoh too."

"What are these personal activities you're talking about Yoh.?" Hao asked his warning bells going off.

"You'll see."

* * *

There I hope that I get back to this soon. I have a strange new idea for this.

Please review. If I can get at least 10 reviews I'll update sooner since I have more free time.


	3. The Shaman Only World: Success Or Is It?

_Italics- general thoughts/ flashbacks_

**Bold- Hao's thoughts**

_**Bold Italics- Yoh's thoughts**_

* * *

"The Shaman Only World: Successful or is It?"

Hao stood near the kitchen sink that morning a frown turning his lips. Yoh had brought a friend to their home to stay and claimed to have plans for their future life. The shaman only world he wanted would be realized, but by different means, and even though he should be happy, he wasn't, he was actually worried. Never in his life had he ever been scared much less worried. But here he was brooding over last nights events, breakfast long forgotten.

_Flashback_

"_You're really going to do that?" Hao asked, "Just for me?"_

_Yoh nodded as he continued to eat smiling thoughtfully._

"_You see," Yuki began, "We are going to turn everyone into shamans. Those that are shamans will be safe those that aren't might not or will be killed."_

"_How is that any different from what I wanted?" Hao asked frowning upset that he was told not to kill, yet his brother and friend were friend was ready to.  
_

"_What do you mean? It is very different." Yoh stated frowning at Hao's frown._

"_No you willing to killing people, and you tell me killing is wrong." Hao snapped quietly, somewhat glad that Opacho was tucked in bed. If he had said it any louder the town would most likely hear, despite them living father out.  
_

"_I beg to differ," Yuki answered calmly. "We aren't killing them. Shamans can handle the energy coming from spirits, mainly because they were born to see spirits. Humans on the other hand were born not to see spirits and are more likely to go mad. Simply because they can not handle the energy spirits release."_

"_You're still going to kill people. That's called homicide." Hao threw in frowning when both boys smiled._

"_It's not homicide, it's suicide." Yoh stated clearing his bowl and reaching over for another helping. "Being Shaman King means I can give furiyoku to others human and shamans alike. I have no reason to give the furyouku to a shaman, but humans are less likely to be able to handle that type of energy."_

_Hao gaped at him._

"_All that energy, even though it will only be a little, will cause them to go mad and kill themselves." Yuki explained further pushing his hair out of his icy-dark eyes. "Simple."_

_Hao looked at him. "What about your parents, they can't see spirits, and Manta's?"_

_Yuki shrugged. "Boohoo, cry me a river."_

"_Rewind and repeat." Yoh stated. "Manta will get over it. If he doesn't then I'll over exert his body, his small spirit can only handle so much."_

_Hao looked away from them and stared at his half empty bowl. He wasn't sure if he should be scared or happy and he felt that he shouldn't be the latter. Yoh was willing to kill his own friend to obtain this world. To be honest he had never expected his brother to take it so far either.  
_

End Flash back

Hao stood at the sink staring for what seemed to be, down the drain. He looked as if he were in a trance, trapped within its depth. Blinking slowly Hao brought himself back to the task at hand.

Breakfast.

Yes that's what he was doing. Pulling a few pots from the cabinets and grabbing the rice cooker. Hao began working quickly finishing in an hour and had the dishes placed on the table within a second. Hao looked to the stairs unsure of himself. Did he want to see them now, much less talk to them.

"_It's not homicide, it's suicide."_

Hao frowned at the words that replayed over and over in his head. To drive someone to the point of suicide is far beyond something Hao would have done. He never would have resorted to such a thing, but Yoh was going to. He had every intention of killing every human and he was going to do so without getting his own hands dirty. That plan seemed far more evil than he had been, but he knew not to under estimate Yoh. Yoh had changed drastically. Hao himself noticed this drastic change when Yoh gained a new spirit and got rid of his old one.

Spirit of Light.

Just like his own Spirit of Fire, but Yoh's spirit was way stronger. How did he know? Well,

1: Yoh was Shaman King.  
2: Yoh's spirit beat the hell out of his spirit, but only because Hao disobeyed Yoh, who in turned threatened to feed the S.O.F to the S.O.L. if he ever disobeyed again.  
3: Yoh fed Amidamaru to the S.O.L.

Yes, Yoh fed his samarai spirit to His newly acquired spirit. The samarai itself was powerful on it's own, but Yoh did it anyways. Then again Amidamaru wasn't the only one he fed to S.O.L., Matamune was offered up too. He one and only friend, the one that he trusted and had betrayed him in the end. Hao knew he shouldn't care but he did Matamune may have betrayed him, but he still was a friend.

A friend that now no longer existed. Hao's frown deepened as he thought of Yoh's plan for the shaman only world.

_"It's suicide."_

Never in his 1000 spiritual years had suicide crossed his mind. When you feel like you are the only one going crazy you would want to kill yourself, but Hao knew better, suicide and tears got you no where. Besides if you kill yourself it would be a waste, something you could have done won't get done, or instead of killing oneself you could have done this and that. Yet Yoh was going to force the humans to kill themselves, all of them, and Yoh's friend Yuki didn't seem like he would hesitate to help Yoh either.

"_This is Yuki, a friend of mine."_

And this Yuki boy. Who was he and how did Yoh manage to meet someone of Yuki's status anyway. He had yet to see the boy's spirit but with the waves Yuki was giving off Hao was pretty sure that Yuki and the spirit was strong. He had never heard of this Yuki friend before and he doubt anyone else has.

Hao sighed glad that Opacho was sent to stay with his 'new' friends. Opacho would have questioned him to no end, plus Opacho never liked it when Hao was sad, frustrated, or angry**. **

Hao glanced to the stairs again not caring if he called them, but knowing better than not to.

"Breakfast." Hao whispered knowing that they heard him anyways or least Yoh always did.

In an instant Yuki was walking by him with Yoh following a few feet behind stopping when he was in front of Hao himself. Yoh placed a kiss to his lips and pulled him by the hand to follow him into the dinning area. Once there Yoh pulled Hao down to sit next to him at the table. Hao sighed as he picked up his chop sticks and began eating.

"You really should stop worrying yourself over it, Hao." Yoh stated as he too began eating.

Hao shrugged his shoulders.

"Right. There is something of a surprise I have for you." Yoh says smiling when Yuki snickered.

Hao licked his lips and set his rice bowl down.

"Wanna' guess?"

Hao shakes his head frowning at Yuki, he still disapproved of the boy.

"Hao, you are really boring." Yoh deadpanned.

Hao shrugged again waiting.

"We're are going to school tomorrow." Yuki stated waiting for Hao's reaction.

"Congrats."

"I don't think he gets it Yuki." Yoh explained. "Hao, 'we' stands for everyone at this table."

Hao frowned at his brother a glare settling in his eyes. _Did Yoh think this was funny?_

"Well yeah. I'm laughing aren't I?" Yoh stated when Hao glared settled on him. "You are going to school Hao."

"Why?" Hao asked pushing his food away. Yoh and Yuki frowned.

"Well,... you are apart of the plan." Yuki said a smirk forming.

"No I'm not. Kill _'them'_ on your own." Hao stated rising to leave the table. Yoh grabbed him anger evident within his grip.

Yoh yanked Hao down forcing him into his lap. "No one is killing no one."

"Bullshit."

Yoh wrapped a single hand around his brother's throat and squeezed. "I dare you to say that again."

Hao wheezed as his lungs to in less and less air. Shakily he latched his hand onto Yoh's wrist hoping for him to let go. Yoh didn't instead he squeezed harder forcing Hao to the floor as he placed himself above and over Hao.

"Say it again." Yoh demanded.

_I'm sorry._

"Thought so." Yoh stared down at his brother a frown forming. "Did that hurt?"

Hao remained silent tears threatening to fall. He swallowed wincing when the air caught in his now hoarse throat.

"I asked you a question."

Hao nodded quickly fearing not for himself but for Opacho and his spirit. Yoh smiled as he removed himself from atop Hao and pulled him into his lap. He combed his fingers through his brothers hair inhaling the scent of strawberries.

"Why don't you want to go to school?" Yuki asked making it obvious that he had seen the rough treatment Hao recieved.

Hao didn't answer but instead leaned into Yoh's embrace enjoying the feeling of Yoh messaging his scalp, that is until he felt a tug on his hair.

"Answer him." Yoh whispered into his hair pulling him impossibly closer than he already was.

"I never been to school before." Hao whispered loud enough to be heard by both boys.

"Aaaawww. How cute." Yuki cooed causing Hao to blush slightly.

Yoh chuckled and kissed his brother's cheek. "Don't worry. Just do as you're told and you will be alright."

Hao nodded as Yoh tilted his head back to kiss his neck. He moaned suddenly forgetting Yuki as his thoughts focused on Yoh and what he was doing. Yoh smiled as he leaned forward pushing the dishes across the table before laying Hao on top of the table, peeling both of their shirts open. Hao closed his eyes as Yoh slowly trailed kisses down his body moaning and writhing when he got to a particular spot.

Hao opened his glazed over eyes only to see Yuki smirking down at him. Hao jumped up and pushing Yoh away in the process. Hao pushed himself off the table and frowned at Yuki before directing that frown to Yoh, who was glaring at him angrily.

"What?" Yoh asked his patience starting to wear thin.

"Don't expect me to continue doing this with him watching." Hao stated pointing towards Yuki who had frowned also.

"I expect you to do everything I tell you to!" Yoh snapped pushing Hao back onto the table.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you!" Hao shouted pushing Yoh away again.

Yoh slapped Hao before shoving him onto the table and forcing his pants down.

"NO!" Hao shouted struggling against his brothers weight. "I thought you cared. I thought,...I thought...I thought."

"You thought what?"

"I thought you loved me." Hao finished as tears slid down his cheeks.

"I do." Yoh cooed.

"Then why are you trying to take me in front of him? Don't you have any respect for me at all?" Hao asked trying to push himself up but it proved futile.

"Of course I do."

"Then send him away." Hao begged.

"No." Yoh stated unzipping his pants and positioning himself in between Hao's legs.

"But why?" Hao begged, he was desperate now. He didn't want to be humiliated in front of Yoh's friend.

"Because I said he could watch." Yoh said licking his lips before thrusting inside his brothers heat.

Hao gave a small cry at the brutality tears falling down his cheeks. His eyes glazed over as he fell back on the table whimpering with each new burning thrust that entered his body. He closed his eyes trying to escape painfully aware that Yuki was still watching.

* * *

Tell me what you think.

Please review and tell me what you think of Yuki, more about him and his relation to Yoh will be revealed soon.


	4. First Day of School: My final Refusal

First Day of School: It's begun

_Beep beep beep beep._

Hao mumbled silently as he turned away from the sound, not wanting to rise so early. Yoh on the other hand lifted a hand and turned the alarm clock off before rising from his side of the king sized bed. Sleepily he squeezed his brother's arm before pulling his twin towards him. Hao groaned as his brother leaned over him waiting to be kissed.

Hao turned over and kissed his brother who sat up and stretched lazily.

Yoh glanced at his brother the other's thoughts ringing through his head. Hao still refuses to go to school even though Yoh made it clear that they were going.

"Come in." Yoh called causing Hao to look at him with confusion.

Slowly but surely Yuki walked into the room already clad in the slightly expensive uniform. The uniform was black on dark blue with a white button down shirt. A tie which was tied securely around his neck, held the school crest which consisted of a dragon wrapped in a ribbon. The outfit suited the boy especially since his eyes were a dark blue and his hair a silver white tied back in a low ponytail.

Shire High. What a stupid name for a school, but this school was a snobbish, rich, all boy school. It was private to all teenage boys that didn't have enough money to get in, and Yoh of course, decided that this school would be the best way to start for the shaman only world.

Yoh smiled as he headed to the bathroom for a shower eager to start on his new plan. Yuki smiled also as he walked over to the window seat and sat down waiting. Hao glanced at Yuki a frown forming on his face. He wanted to know who this Yuki boy was and now was as good time as any.

"Hey," Hao called out to the boy across the room. Yuki looked at him lifting an eyebrow indicating that he was listening to the other.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Yuki." He answered innocently.

Hao frowned. "Don't play ignorance with me; I know what your name is. I want to know _who_ you are and how you met Yoh."

Yuki smiled expecting the question. Of course Hao didn't know anything about him its not like Hao could read _his_ mind like he could read others.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Yuki questioned avoiding the question.

"I don't trust you." Hao stated simply.

Yuki smiled. "I was there for him when he was alone."

Hao lifted an eyebrow. "Yoh?"

Yuki nodded as he stood and walked towards the door. "That's all you need to know …for now."

With that Yuki walked out the room closing the door behind him. Hao stared after him mouth turned in clear confusion, lost at the short yet informative statement made. What could he possibly mean by that? _'I was there for him when he was alone.'_

Hao had been literally _watching_ his brother ever since they were born and not once did he ever _see_ that Yuki boy around, not ever. So how was it possible for Yoh to have known this boy?

'_Hao, come here.'_

Hao sighed hearing his brother's mental command and pushed himself from the bed before walking over to the bathroom. Opening the door Hao stepped inside as the steam blinded him temporarily. Stripping himself of his clothes Hao stepped into the shower behind his brother sighing as the hot water loosened the stress from his body. Yoh rubbed his shoulders pulling him closer so that he could kiss him.

Hao unfortunately pulled away, needing answers from his brother who he knew would be pissed about the questions.

"Who is Yuki to you?"

Yoh pushed his brother away and looking him hard in the eye.

"Why?" Yoh questioned frowning even though he was smirking on the inside.

"I never saw him before." His brother answered thoughtfully.

Yoh smiled, "He's a great friend that I met when I was five."

"But I never saw him before. You know I have been watching you ever since I was born, and I have never seen him with you. If he has been with you all this time, why haven't _I_ seen him?"

Yoh laughed outright as he shut off the shower. To Hao that laugh sounded sinister and evil it didn't fit Yoh, at least not the Yoh he knew so long ago. This laugh that he used to use to scare others with was scaring him. His brother the supposedly soft, calm, lazy Asakura Yoh, was scaring Hao the great Onmyouji, who was envied by many and feared by all.

"I didn't want you to _see_ him Hao." Yoh responded heading to the closet to pull out the school uniform.

Hao stared at his brother confusion written clearly across his face.

"Y-y-you…what?"

Yoh laughed again amusement clear in his deep set eyes. To Hao those eyes have darkened from what they used to be.

"I hid him from you."

"Why, how…. did you even…." Hao was clearly confused. There was no way that Yoh could have possible hid a shaman as strong as Yuki from him. Only he was capable of such especially at such an age, but Yoh did with no problem at all. Was Yoh stronger then he had let on during the shaman fight? Did Yoh hide his energy too? If so, then…

"Don't worry about it." Yoh stated breaking Hao away from his thoughts; of course he heard. "Come put your uniform on."

Hao swallowed as he walked over to the bed. He had never been so confused in his entire life, not ever. Hao knew that what ever his brother had planned he would have no choice but to participate.

Yoh smiled at his brother's confused thoughts; Hao of course didn't know that he was the bait in this plan. The school they were attending was an all boy school that was gay. Hao and his girlish looks were likely to catch the attention of every boy in the school. Grabbing Hao's hand Yoh led Hao to the box resting at the foot of the bed.

Hao cocked his head to the side a frown forming at the sudden gift.

"Open it." Yoh commanded leaving his side to pull on his uniform.

Hao pulled at the lush red ribbon on the black box, anxious and worried of what might be inside. Slowly he lifted the box only to see the jacket of the school uniform. Hao sighed as he removed the jacket only to see a black school skirt folded neatly atop the white button up. Hao stared at the skirt anger tinting his cheeks pink as he turned to glare at his brother.

"What is this?" Hao demanded tossing the jacket on the bed next to the box.

"It's a skirt."

"You don't expect me to where this, do you?"

Yoh nodded as he buttoned up his shirt leaving three of them loose; not bothering with tucking it in. He pulled on the jacket and tossed the tie on to the bed to be put away later.

"Yoh this is a skirt." Hao stated picking up said item as if it were infected.

"Yeah I know." Yoh stated walking over to Hao with a dark blue ribbon in hand.

"It's about time I let you in on some of the plan. You see, you will be the uke that all the boys will have their eyes set on." Yoh stated firmly as he pulled Hao's hair into a pony.

"You're going to turn me into your whore?" Hao shouted pushing Yoh away.

"No, you are mine; you will simply seduce them while I check for their shaman levels. If they have none I will give them some, if they live they are welcome into my shaman only world. If they don't then they die."

Hao stared at Yoh unsure if his brother was really his brother. This can't be Yoh, because Yoh wouldn't use him like this, nor would Yuki have seen what happened that day. Yoh was a lazy fool with a kind heart. There was no way that Yoh was pretending to be something he's not. He couldn't… could he?

"You're thinking the same thing they thought." Yoh sighed. "Yes, Hao, I was pretending, though I am surprised you didn't notice before."

"What?"

"You'll understand soon enough, now get dressed."

Hao looked back to the uniform he had been given to wear. Hao knew that he should put on the uniform but pride wouldn't let him.

"Need help?" Yoh asked walking over and pushing his brother down on the bed. Hao remained silent.

Yoh shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to put the thigh high socks on his brother's legs. Once finished Yoh grabbed a pair of white panties from the box and pushed them up Hao's legs, waiting only a minute before his brother lifted to allow the underwear band to rest on his waist. Afterwards Yoh grabbed the shirt and pulled it onto Hao's arms buttoning the front. Pulling Hao to his feet Yoh grabbed the skirt and pulled it on his brother smiling when Hao turned away due to a spreading blush.

Hao snatched the tie from the bed and proceeded to put it on as Yoh grabbed the shoes from the closet.

"Here." Yoh said as he handed Hao a pair of maryjane shoes.

Hao stared at the shoes his frown growing deeper as Yoh set the shoes in front of his feet. Slowly but surely Hao stepped into the shoes grabbing Yoh as he was raised an inch from his original height. Hao gripped his brother hard as he tried to get his bearings in the shoes.

Hao gasped suddenly as Yoh lifted him into his arms and walked out the room only to be placed at the front of the stairs. At that moment the stairs had never seemed as long as it did now. Hao swallowed as he looked to his brother who only smiled in response nodding his head to the stairs. Hao bit his lip unsure if he should proceed with or without the shoes. Upon debating, Yoh walked past him and headed down turning when he got to the bottom.

"Come on."

Hao let out a shaky breath as he gripped the railing lowering his foot for the first step. He could do this, he had seen the girls of Hana-gumi wearing similar shoes, and they had done it with pure ease. If they could do it so easily then so could he. He was Asakura Hao after all.

"That title means nothing in those shoes." Yoh called from the bottom.

Hao frowned as he carefully took the next step down clacking the shoe as he did so.

"We don't have all day either. School starts at eight."

Hao glared at his brother before turning around and taking the two steps up to head back to the room.

"Hao."

Said person stopped to look at his brother eyes narrowed angrily at Yoh who returned the look, his eyes taking a warning glint.

"Fine," Yoh stated walking up the stairs and tossing Hao over his shoulders before heading back down. "You won't be eating at all today."

Hao mentally shrugged his shoulders at the demand. That was nothing compared to everything he went through in hell.

"Don't ever take off those shoes. You're going to do twenty laps around the block in them."

Hao gasped as he tried to remove himself from his brother's grip. Yoh dumped his brother on the couch as he headed to the kitchen to eat while Hao tried to hurriedly fix the skirt that had lifted during the fall.

"Bastard." Hao mumbled lowly pulling the ribbon free of his hair.

****

'_This is stupid.'_

That was all Hao could think of as the three of them approached the school. One thing that really set Hao off was the boys. They would overlook Yoh and Yuki but sure enough when there eyes landed on him they would linger before hazing over with lust. It infuriated him enough to burn them alive, burn their soul and hear their screams of agony.

Hao glared as one fool called out to him hooting and whistling. Angrily Hao spun on his heels and began to head over until Yoh grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the school doors.

The school to Hao looked rather plain but to any other human the school would be luxurious. The brown black building stood like a castle with three similar campus dorms to the right ranging in size. The biggest dorm was obviously for the really rich kids (Which was where they were assigned if they didn't want to go home.) The second largest was meant for the moderate students, and the smaller dorm was for the –I'm here but I'm struggling to pay- students. On the left of the school were different restaurants and stores of various offerings made only for specific student needs.

Grumpily Hao followed his brother through the school hiding his frown as more of the school boys began to stare. He couldn't bring himself to smile back even if he was supposed to be seducing _all_ of them.

The three stopped at the supposedly main office which could have been interpreted as a sitting palace. There were snacks on the table in the corner with plush seats surrounding a fire place. The staff which to no one's surprise was a female who sat comfortably in one the seats by the window drinking a smoothie. Upon spotting the three boys she calmly sat her drink down and walked over to them.

"I take it you three are the new students in the school," the woman began smiling," I'm Mrs. Harina, attendee of the main office, and vice principal."

Hao raised a brow at this bit of news. If this woman was a female vice principal, then that meant that the principal was none other than her husband. Hao glance the other two standing next to him and shook his head at their smile. This was a clear nuisance.

Yoh was the first to speak. "What you said is correct. I'm Asakura, Yoh and this is my twin brother Hao."

"I'm Yuki Satukichi." Yuki announced smiling when Hao gave him a surprised look.

The woman nodded. "Wait here I'll see if the principal is ready for you. Have a seat and enjoy a few snacks while you wait."

She moved them over to the fireplace and pulled an extra seat for Yoh. The three sat down both Yuki and Yoh waiting for Hao to demand an explanation. Hao stared at Yuki anger and confusion written clear across his face. Satukichi was that bastard bloodline that rivaled the Asakura clan. This war went back for centuries even longer than he. What Hao didn't understand was how Yoh managed to befriend someone of a rival clan. Matter of fact how could the elders and Mikihisa even allow such a thing?

Hao turned to Yuki a frown turning his beautiful features. "How...?" He turned back to Yoh waiting for an explanation.

"Of course they didn't approve." Yoh stated, smiling as he placed his hands behind his head. "But what could they have done to stop me from hanging with him."

Hao gaped at him before turning to stare at Yuki. "You…forget it I don't care."

"Hao, remember your purpose. You can start with the senior class president, the one who whistled at you." Yoh stated smiling.

Hao gave his brother a look that clearly said no.

"I'm not going to argue with you about it." Yoh stated his eyes tinting slightly.

"Yoh to be honest, I have no reason what so ever to help you in this plan. Your plan will force anyone who fails straight to the pits of hell."

Yoh shrugged. "Your point?"

"I'm not helping you."

"Hao, last time you refused me, what happened?"

Hao stared at him, memories resurfacing far to quickly for his liking. Hao turned away resting his eyes on the burning flame. He couldn't stand this, this weakness that was forced on him. The only thing Yoh had left him when he became Shaman King was his ability to read minds, every thing else was taken or absorbed by Yoh.

"_What did you do to me?" Hao snapped as he tried futilely to block the oncoming wave of water. _

_The two were outside in their backyard. Hao had denied Yoh and refused to help him in killing someone that Yoh deemed important. Angrily Yoh tossed Red(spirit of fire) into a spiritual cage that drowned him with water every four hours. Hao had challenged Yoh for the his spirit's freedom knowing full well that the water will eventually extinguish his defenseless spirit. _

_Yoh shrugged lazily before sending another wave of water towards his brother, practically drowning him in the process. Yoh knew that Hao would lose this battle, his power was working faster than he thought._

"_I took them away." Yoh stated calmly before sending a lightening bolt in Hao's direction._

_Hao screamed as the bolt hit him in the small of his back before spreading. Hao dropped to the ground as the bolts of lightening numbed his body thanks to the added effects of the water._

"_Stop." Hao whispered hoarsely shaking ever so slightly. The feeling that he was feeling was a feeling he hadn't felt in fifteen hundred years._

_**Fear **_

"_Yoh, please…stop." _

_Yoh walked over to him a lazy smile spreading over his lips. "It's okay Hao, you don't ever have to worry about fighting again."_

_What… did… you…do?" Hao panted as he was lifted bridal style into Yoh's arms._

"_I took your powers Hao, all but the mind reading since its your supposedly curse."_

"_Why?" _

_Yoh had transported them to the bedroom, and laid Hao softly on the bed. He peeled Hao's soaked clothes away and tossed them on the floor behind him. Yoh ran his hands softly against his brother's soft flesh before standing up to receive an oversized long-sleeved button up from the dresser drawers. Carefully he pulled the shirt over his brother's head and helped his arms through the sleeve._

"_Why?" Hao whispered again, as another wave of that feeling rippled through him._

"_Because, Hao, you don't need it anymore."_

"_But…"_

"_**You don't need them**__." Yoh stated firmly his eyes darkening._

_From the way he had said those words it's as if he was referring to something else._

Hao couldn't help but be angry. What Yoh had reduce him to made him feel weak, pathetic, and…_human_.

Just before Hao could answer Yoh's previous question the woman from before walked in.

"The principal isn't in the room now but he will see you shortly. He wants you to wait in his office" she said opening the door she had recently been through.

Yoh nodded and stood before heading over to the door, Yuki right behind him. Hao stood slowly before heading to the door once he had stepped through the door was shut behind him.

_I can't do this._

Yoh looked back at his twin eyes narrowed. _"Hao if you refuse this, you will be punished." _he responded inside of Hao's mind.

Hao looked away. "I can't."

Yoh smiled calmly at Hao his eyes darkening to the point of pure black. "Fine. The first part of your punishment is the spirit of fire."

Hao looked at him before searching his brothers mind for what he planned to do only to be forced out. Yoh grabbed him by his hair and pulled him flush against him.

"He will be the first to go."

"NO!"


	5. One School Down, Next The World

-Chapter 5: One School Down, Next the World

Hao (POV)

I never would have suspected Yoh capable of destroying anything. I was more expecting for Yoh to banish my spirit or seal him forever, but not destroy. He… Yoh, that is. He… made me watch. He made me watch as every piece of him was flung aside. He made me watch as every soul consumed by the spirit of fire was forced from his stomach, shrinking his powerful form down to a pure wisp of breath.

I could feel them. I could feel the hot liquid forced themselves from my eyes as they made their way onto my chin. The salty mixture found its way into my mouth as I said the words that I never thought, I, the great Asakura Hao would ever say.

"I'm sorry."

I was screaming those words as Yoh's spirit, the spirit of lightning, consumed Red.

My spirit… my one and only friend, and my one and only guilt.

I sat there in the frosty air as Li (SOL) looked at me and slowly vanished. Yoh patted my head only to nibble on my ear and say, "It's your own fault."

For the first time I hit him. I hit him hard enough for his eyes to turn an eerie black and his lazy smile to turn upside down. In that same moment I was hit back with enough force to knock me to the ground. He grabbed my foot and dragged me into the house only to lift me and throw me on the couch. Yuki was sitting across from me reading a book. Feeling my anger leap I jumped across the table for him but Yoh grabbed me by my hair and forced me back on the couch.

"Stop." He says, before pulling me against his body as Yuki put down his book.

"I found one of the school whores and had him do his usual whoring." Yoh stated, "Unfortunately those humans are worthless. None of them are strong enough to be used for anything."

"Except mind control." Yuki tossed in flipping his hair back.

Yoh nodded as he kissed my cheek and placed his head on my shoulders. I sat there frozen as that scene replayed over and over in my head. I knew that Yoh was looking at me. I could feel his gaze as he stroked my cheek tenderly.

"There's nothing left of that school now. Now it's time to take on the world. We will get married and you will be my shaman queen."

I frowned. I knew that I didn't want this, and Yoh knew that I didn't want this. So why… why is he doing this to me? What did I possibly do so wrong that he forces me to bear witness to all of this?

Do I fear Yoh?

Do _I_ fear Yoh?

Do I?

I don't know. I'm not sure either. Does Yoh want me to fear him… maybe?

I'm so tired.

Normal POV

Yoh sat there staring at his brother as he listened to the confused thoughts running through the other's head. Yoh smiled to himself at his new conquest. Pretty soon Hao will realize that no one else matters. Not Red, not Opacho, just him.

Yoh nudged his brother nodding his head to the dinner table indicating dinner.

Hao shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"Hao." Yoh called warningly.

Hao shook his head again, stood, and slowly made his way towards the stairs. Before he could even take his first step Yoh grabbed his arm. .

"I'm tired." Hao stated weakly. It was obvious that the pressure was starting to wear him down.

"Come eat. You're losing weight." Yoh stated calmly pulling his brother towards him. Hao followed feeling fragile, lost, confused … weak.

It was that thought there that Hao snatched his hand away and pushed Yoh.

He was not weak.

He was not weak.

"I am not weak." Hao declared to himself and the other two in the room.

"Really?" Yuki snickered to himself. "You may as well be." He turned to his meal and lifted his chopsticks ready to eat.

Hao glared at him, before any remarks could leave his mouth the doorbell sounded.

Yoh turned to the door with a frown before smiling and heading to the door. "Eat." Yoh called over his shoulder to his brother. You could hear the warning in his voice.

Hao sat down refusing to lift his hands to eat regardless of what Yoh wanted of him. Yuki watched him, his eyes glancing over Hao's feminine features.

"Stop looking at him like that Yuki." Yoh declared returning to the table. "We have guests."

Hao turned his head to see who was coming in. To his surprise it was Yoh's friends Ren, HoroHoro, Chocolove, and Lyserg. For some strange and clear reason they weren't happy about something and he had a feeling it was the school. Yoh waited and when no one spoke he asked, "Well?"

Ren looked at Yoh surprised by his tone. He sounded just like Hao, back when Hao was the evil one. Ren knew that Hao was behind the Shire High incident where all the students were suddenly committed suicide except for three who were actually shaman. No one understood what happened, except for the place burning down, and when Ren and the others questioned the survivors they all said the same thing.

"I am so grateful, to have a merciful Shaman King. I am forever in his debt."

Ren frowned as he cleared his voice glancing between the three at the table. "Yoh."

"Hmm." Yoh answered his lazy grin spreading slightly.

Ren hesitated unable to bring himself to ask the question he wanted answered. Unfortunately for him Lyserg couldn't stand the silence and snapped. "Why Yoh, why are you doing this for him?"

Hao eyes widened as he was blamed once again for something his brother had done. Were they in denial about Yoh turning on them? If they were he didn't blame them. Even so that did not give them the right to blame him for what Yoh and Yuki had done together.

"What is he doing for me?" Hao asked calmly lifting his tea and taking a sip.

Lyserg glared at the murderer of his parents snarling slightly. "The so called shaman only world you always spoke about. We know he's doing it for you."

Hao smiled sadly at their naivety, especially Lyserg's. "Even if he was, what are you going to do?"

Lyserg growled his eyes darkening to a leaf green.

"Is that what you came here for?" Yoh asked glancing at Ren before looking towards the others.

"Dude, what happened to you?" HoroHoro asked not understanding Yoh's sudden switch of sides. Could it possibly be that Was Yoh pretending? No, Yoh wouldn't do that to them. They were Yoh's friends, Yoh had said so himself.

Hao laughed out right when he heard HoroHoro's train of thought.

"You think it's not possible for Yoh not to have been pretending?" Hao snickered despite the pain he felt inside. Deep down Hao finally understood that Yoh was pretending. What he didn't understand was why?

"Yoh's our friend; he would never do anything to hurt us!" Chocolove shouted.

"You think?" Yuki asked.

"Who are you?" Lyserg asked eyeing the strange teen suspiciously.

"I'm a friend of Yoh's."

Ren stared at the boy before frowning. "No way, if you were a friend of Yoh's we would have known. If you are his friend Yoh would have told us the moment we walked in this house."

"Yeah!" Horohoro shouted in agreement.

Yoh rolled his eyes, "He's my friend, my closest friend actually."

"Come on Yoh, that's not funny. Cus' I know funny." Chocolove said chuckling nervously. "We're close too right?"

"No." Yoh responded smiling lazily. "You all really think that you were the only friends I had?"

Hao shook his head while Lyserg frowned.

"Guys! We are straying from the topic at hand!" Lyserg snapped pointing at Hao.

Hao lifted an eyebrow staring at the finger pointing in his direction. He knew he was getting angry, he could feel it.

"Are you so afraid of Yoh abandoning you all?" Yuki asked looking the four of Yoh's used to be friends over.

"We weren't abandoned; we're still Yoh's friends." Ren snapped harshly. "You're the newcomer."

"No, I've been here long before you even met Yoh, before you even knew your own existence in the world. Lowly animals." Yuki smirked knowing that his words had gotten to the lot of them, especially the Tao.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" Ren asked, Bason molding into Ren's Kwan Dao instantly.

"Yeah," Yuki nodded, "A useless good for nothing Tao."

Allowing his anger to get the best of him Ren leapt forward aiming for Yuki's throat. Yuki smiled and without lifting a finger his elemental spirit pointed his finger at Ren. In an instant Ren was surrounded by water that was forcing its way down his throat choking and drowning him all at once.

"Ren!" Chocolove, Horohoro, and Lyserg all shouted integrating their spirits and turning their eyes on Yuki.

Hao stared at the elemental spirit that he never thought anyone could have, much less acquire. It was this spirit aside from Yoh's that could easily have an advantage over the spirit of fire. With the right skills Yuki could have been the one to defeat him instead of Yoh.

"Yoh!" Horohoro called. "Aren't you going to help us or stop him?"

"You can't handle one person?" Yoh responded finishing his meal and pushing his bowl away.

The three gasped in shock glancing back and forth between Yoh and Yuki.

"This is YOUR entire fault!" Lyserg shouted at Hao aiming his pendulum at Hao instead of Yuki. "If they have nothing to fight for then there will be no worries!"

"Ren!" Horohoro screamed when said person had stopped struggling. Yuki snapped his fingers allowing the body to dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"He's not dead," Yuki stated smugly, "Just unconscious."

Chocolove lifted the unconscious boy and checked for a pulse before nodding to Horo to confirm Yuki's words.

"You must really hate Hao, Lyserg?" Yoh asked standing from the table and giving himself a good stretch. He slowly paced over until he was standing in between Hao and the threatening pendulum. "If you hate him I suggest you start hating me because somewhere down the road you all will be next. I won't hesitate to kill you if you stand in my way for the shaman only world, and if any of you touch even a hair on Hao's head I will kill you."

Yuki smiled as the rest of them stared at Yoh in shock including Hao.

"Is that clear? Good. Now I'll see you all later, let yourselves out." Yoh finished turning Hao's head towards his food.

Hao quietly ate his food while Yoh's ex-teammates left, Lyserg growling to himself as he followed.

Hao wasn't sure if he should be grateful to the two for defending him or hate them more. It was Yoh's fault that he was going to constantly take the blame for what Yoh and Yuki was doing. At some point Hao knew that he would have to leave soon, very soon.

When Hao finished his meal he stood slowly before making his way to the stairs. He needed to sleep, and he needed to think. Yet for some reason he knew that his day wasn't over yet. He sat there waiting at the stairs.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?"

Hao turned to face his brother a frown marring his features.

"What?"

"You heard me Hao," Yoh stated taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen. "Tell Yuki thank you."

Hao looked at said boy frown hardening as those icy- dark blue eyes darkened with lust.

"No." Hao stated turning back towards the stairs making his way up. It was their fault that he was blamed to begin with.

"If you don't you owe me." Yuki called from the bottom of the stairs.

Hao continued walking until he had reached the bedroom. Once inside he flopped down on the bed and buried his face into the pillow.

The damn fool.

Did Yuki really think that he was owed to him? Did he really? Well that was too bad for him.

Hao didn't notice the figure walking into his room. He didn't notice the figure approach until said figure climbed into bed with him. Hao did notice this, but mistake number one was mistaking this person for Yoh. Said person placed himself over Hao's body pushing his hair to the side to get to his neck.

Hao could feel the kisses as they made their way to his back lowering itself to his waist. Yes, those lips felt really good but was Hao in the mood for any intimacy? No.

Hao shrugged away the kisses and turned over.

Mistake number two.

When Hao had turned he did not come face to face with dark brown eyes. No he came face to face with dark blue eyes shining a little too bright for comfort. Hao pushed the offensive male back before sitting up and pulling his knees close. Yuki shook his head and smiled before straightening up and pulling himself onto the edge of the bed. He reached his hand forward and touched the flushed cheek only to have that hand slapped away.

"Don't." Yuki warned, "You won't like the consequences."

Hao glowered and kicked his foot out only to have it grabbed and dragged towards his molester, his body following behind it.

He was pulled under and his legs were forced apart.

"No." Hao grounded out pushing Yuki away.

Yuki continued undeterred by Hao's pushing and forced his tongue into the other's mouth. He was stopped however when Hao bit down on his tongue and screamed for Yoh.

"Yoh! Make him stop!"

Yoh walked into the room then stopping in front of the bed that the two lay in, his hands clasped behind his head.

"He keeps rejecting me." Yuki stated smirking.

Yoh shrugged before climbing into the bed behind Hao, and buried his face into the other's hair. Hao pushed backwards moving from in between Yuki's legs to settle in between Yoh's.

"Yoh, keep him away from me." Hao pushed back further glaring at Yuki harshly.

"Hao," Yoh whispered into said person's hair, "You owe him just as much as you owe me."

Hao turned to face his brother confusion and anger set clear in his eyes.

"What are you getting at Yoh?"

"It's a special night." Yuki answered crawling closer until he was settled in between Hao's legs once more. "You get to have the both of us."

Hao gasped and tried to push the white mass of hair away but failed miserably. His clothes were removed in an instant, as well as their own. Hao struggled harshly as he tried his hardest to fend the two off, but it was futile. Yoh pulled him back so that he was lying flat on the bed, his wrists bound above his head. Hao shook his head kicking aimlessly as a pair of lips attacked his left nipple biting and tugging. Another pair was on his mouth its tongue forcing its' way past his lips.

"No!" Hao tried to say past the tongue in his mouth.

Yoh pulled away to look into his brother's eyes smiling lazily. "What?"

"Please… don't do this to me." Hao pleaded pushing Yuki's mouth away from his own.

"Why not?" Yoh questioned further there was something he wanted to hear. Yuki stopped at this point sitting back on the balls of his feet.

"Because you said it." Hao whispered pulling his legs closed. He did not want this. He did not want to become his brother's whore.

Yoh almost laughed at the look on his Hao's face. "What did I say? I don't remember."

"That I wasn't a whore."

"Wrong answer."

Yoh pushed Hao back onto the bed and spread the unwilling legs. Pulling Hao onto his lap he motioned for Yuki to get behind Hao. Hao pushed away from Yoh only to be pushed back by Yuki.

"Hold still." Yuki whispered placing himself at Hao's entrance.

"Yoh don't." Hao pleaded when he felt the two poking at his hole.

"Give me a good reason." Yoh whispered in his ear as he and pushed the tip of his cock into Hao.

Hao jumped away . "You said that I belonged to you. And that no one else can have me.."

Yoh smiled. "Good boy."


End file.
